


A Happy Chance

by Sarahtoo



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/F, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahtoo/pseuds/Sarahtoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"We are not the same persons this year as last; nor are those we love. It is a happy chance if we, changing, continue to love a changed person." W. Somerset Maugham</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mac and Leigh have important conversations and maybe a little somethin' somethin'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meldanya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meldanya/gifts).



> For Meldanya, on her birthday – I sure hope you know who Mac’s lover is in this fic, because I couldn’t find a casual way to ask “So hey, have you read [that thing I wrote](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4996279)?” without tipping you off. :D I hope your birthday is a great one!

“Tonight was fun.”

Leigh stood by the vanity in her bedroom, removing her jewelery. Mac glanced up from undoing her waistcoat buttons, and caught her lover’s eyes in the mirror.

“It was fun,” Mac replied. “Phryne knows how to throw a party.” Her lips twitched into a smirk.

“She does.” Leigh crossed to the wardrobe, undoing the side fastenings of her dress, and Mac’s eyes tracked her. When Leigh slid the dress over her head, the loose bottom edge of her camiknickers rode up, flashing the soft half-moons of her bottom.

Leigh stepped out of her underthings, pulling a soft nightgown over her head before leaving the room to finish her toilette. With a shake of her head at how easily Leigh’s beauty could sidetrack her, Mac finished undressing; she took her hair down from its bun, removing the pins and placing them tidily in a small bowl to one side of the bed.

She paused for a moment, running her fingers through her hair to untangle it, her thoughts turning to her life. She had never really thought she could live full-time with a woman she loved—of course, most of the world would look at her and Leigh and call them “friends” or “housemates,” but that was all right. The two of them knew the truth. It had been more than a year since Mac had given up her flat and moved into Leigh’s house, and she’d never been happier. Her darling librarian was funny and irritating, aggravating and adorable by turns, and Mac considered herself the most fortunate of women.

Mac drew a dressing gown over her naked body and followed Leigh into the bathroom, where she watched as Leigh finished drying her face from her nightly wash; her blonde hair was already unpinned and brushed smooth, and her green eyes sparkled at Mac from behind her towel. Without a word, she hung her towel up to dry and moved around Mac, sliding a hand down Mac’s arm in a familiar caress as she passed. Mac finished her own ablutions and headed back into the bedroom, where Leigh was already tucked up. Mac turned off the lamp before shrugging out of her dressing gown and climbing beneath the covers. Leigh immediately snuggled up beside her, and Mac pressed a kiss to her lover’s forehead.

“Phryne looked particularly lovely tonight,” Leigh murmured, her head nestled into the hollow of Mac’s shoulder.

“It’s what she does. She knows that she’s beautiful, and she knows how to use it.”

“Did you and she never…” Leigh’s hand, which had been resting on Mac’s sternum, began tracing small curlicues against her skin.

“Did we never what? Shag?” Mac shook her head, her amusement plain. “Phryne and I—we’ve been friends so long, we’re like sisters. And besides, even as a girl, she only had eyes for the boys.”

“Her loss,” Leigh said, dropping a kiss to the top of Mac’s breast. “But if not Phryne, then who? How have I never asked you about your first love?”

“First love? Or first lover?” Mac ran her hand through Leigh’s curls softly, loving the way her hair, soft as spun silk, slipped and slid on the sensitive skin between her fingers.

“Mmm, interesting. Both, I suppose?”

“My first love—or at least, I thought it was love—was Miranda Gladych. She was fourteen to my eleven, and she lived just over the street. She had gorgeous chestnut hair and bright blue eyes, and breasts. I was fascinated by her breasts.”

Leigh laughed softly, and Mac smiled, her eyes on the ceiling, picturing Miranda.

“She was the kind of girl that everyone fell all over themselves to impress. I was no different.”

“So rather like Phryne, then?”

Mac shook her head. “No, Phryne was beautiful inside before she ever grew into her looks. Miranda Gladych had been beautiful since she was a child, and she had been spoilt rotten. She would simper and bat her eyes at all the boys—she didn’t even notice me—and they’d shower her with gifts and favors. Then she’d turn around and abuse those same boys roundly to all of her… well, she didn’t have friends, really. Her gang, maybe.” She huffed out a small laugh. “My infatuation didn’t last long. She lost me when she was cruel to Janey Fisher, who was an absolute gem of a child. Just five years old, and Miranda would tease her horribly about her threadbare clothing and dirty face.”

“What? That’s horrible!”

“Yes. Phryne bloodied her nose for it once, though.” Mac chuckled at the memory.

“She didn’t!” Leigh lifted her head to look at Mac’s face, her hand stilling on Mac’s stomach.

“She did, and a beauty of a right hook it was. And though I know Phryne got locked in a closet for it, Miranda never targeted Janey again.”

“That’s all right, then,” Leigh settled down again, humphing out a breath. Mac squeezed her, loving that she could be so protective of a little girl she’d never met. “So what about your first lover?”

“Ah,” Mac breathed, “Beryl Masters. We were both fifteen, and she invited me over to her house for a girl’s night. I didn’t realize that I was the only girl invited.” Mac grinned, remembering. “Beryl was rather voluptuous, and she had a lovely little overbite that made me want to kiss her rather desperately.”

“And did she let you?” Leigh’s voice was sultry.

“Rather more than once, actually,” Mac replied. “That first night, though, when it came time to sleep, I realized that there was only the one bed for us to share. I was petrified. What if I touched her in my sleep?” Her laughter was rueful. “Turns out that was what she wanted. She turned to me in that bed and said, ‘I’ve seen how you watch me, Betsy—’”

“Wait! _Betsy_?” Leigh sat up in bed, her face shocked. Mac laughed again.

“God, yes—can you imagine anything less me than that? And yet, that’s what I was known as until I left home for university.”

“ _Betsy_ …” Leigh mouthed the name, shaking her head, clearly trying to fit it to her strong, take-no-prisoners Mac and failing. Mac rolled her eyes, tugging Leigh back down to the pillows and turning to face her.

“At any rate,” she said, placing a finger under Leigh’s chin and gently pushing to close her still-open mouth, “she said, ‘I’ve seen how you watch me, Betsy, and I want you to know that I watch you too.’ And then she kissed me.” Mac leaned forward, her lips touching Leigh’s softly, her tongue darting out to taste.

Pulling back slightly, Mac went on. “Well, I was gobsmacked, as you might have guessed—I had only dreamed of kissing a girl that way, like other girls kissed boys. ‘Open your mouth, Betsy,’ she said, and I did,” Mac drew her thumb along the seam of Leigh’s mouth, urging her lips to part. “And then she kissed me again, and this time, she used her tongue.”

Mac leaned forward again, her mouth covering Leigh’s with more purpose, her tongue licking inside. Leigh breathed in deeply through her nose and threw herself into the kiss, her back arching and her hands sliding up Mac’s biceps to trail down her bare back. Mac’s nipples hardened as she pressed them into the satin of Leigh’s nightgown and the softness of her breasts beneath. Mac smoothed her hand down Leigh’s side, pressing her belly closer and sliding a foot between Leigh’s.

Breaking the kiss, Mac whispered, “Then she took my hand and put it on her breast.” She reached back to grasp Leigh’s wrist and tug that hand over her breast. “She said, ‘Touch me,’ and I couldn’t believe my luck. I cupped her breast in my hand and ran my thumb over her nipple.” Leigh followed along, repeating the actions as Mac said them. “And then she touched me.” Mac reached to smooth her hand over Leigh’s breast, lifting its weight in her palm and giving it a light squeeze before pinching the nipple between thumb and forefinger.

“And then what happened?” Leigh was breathless now, her legs shifting against Mac’s, her hand stroking and teasing Mac’s nipple.

“We kissed for a while—” Mac leaned to kiss Leigh again, spearing her tongue into Leigh’s mouth “—and then she urged me out of my nightgown and took off her own.”

“You’re already naked,” Leigh protested weakly.

“Then let me help you with yours.” Mac’s voice was low, and her hands stroked Leigh’s skin as she helped her strip. Leaning in again, Mac pressed her naked body against Leigh’s, loving the feeling of skin against skin. She stroked her hand over Leigh’s bottom, open palm caressing Leigh’s flank as she urged that leg up and over her hip.

“Well, you can imagine just how excited I was by this time,” Mac murmured against Leigh’s ear. “But Beryl wasn’t done with me. She pulled my leg up over hers, just like this, and said ‘I’m going to touch you now, Betsy, and it’s going to feel so good, you won’t want me to stop.’”

Mac’s hand slid down to cup Leigh between her legs, fingers sliding into the hot wetness there. Leigh whimpered softly.

“I had touched myself before, of course, but no one else had ever touched me there.” Mac’s fingers stroked Leigh’s clitoris softly, circling and pressing, dipping into the liquid that seeped from her to lubricate her motions. “And Beryl was quite adept. I came almost immediately—just the idea that I had a girl’s hand on me, something I _wanted_ in a way I had never wanted a boy’s… well, it was electrifying.” Mac’s fingers continued to caress Leigh, rubbing a little harder, dipping lower to gather up more moisture.

“And then do you know what she did?”

“Wh…what?” Leigh had thrown her head back, all of her attention on Mac’s hand on her sex.

“This,” Mac said, and pushed her middle finger, hard and fast, into Leigh’s slick body while at the same time dropping her head to take Leigh’s nipple into her mouth. Leigh cried out, one hand coming up to push her fingers into Mac’s hair. Mac pumped the finger inside Leigh’s body hard, adding a second after the first few strokes; she sucked hard on Leigh’s nipple with each outward pull, releasing the turgid flesh with each push back into Leigh’s body.

Pressing her two stiffened fingers deep inside Leigh and holding them there, Mac fluttered the tip of her thumb over Leigh’s clit and caught her nipple between her teeth, feeling Leigh’s muscles tense with the need for release. Increasing the pressure of her thumb, Mac rubbed front wall of Leigh’s passage with the tips of her fingers. Leigh’s body shuddered as she came, one hand clenching against Mac’s head, and the other, which had crept up to wrap around Mac’s shoulder, pressing into the muscles at the base of Mac’s neck.

As Leigh’s body relaxed, Mac eased her backward to lie flat on the bed; she propped herself up on one elbow, smiling down at Leigh’s blissful grin.

“Wow, that Beryl really knew her stuff,” Leigh said, untangling her hand from Mac’s hair and stroking the back of her neck.

“She did indeed.” Mac stroked Leigh’s stomach gently, inhaling the smell of her lover—a perfect mixture of perfume, sweat, and sex.

“So what happened then?”

“Mmm?”

“After Beryl showed you what it felt like to be touched intimately by a woman, what did she do?” Leigh raised one hand to cup Mac’s closest breast. “I hope that she encouraged you to return the favor?”

“Oh yes, and once she’d coached me through using my fingers, we moved on to other things.”

“Oh, really?”

“Mmm, definitely. Beryl was very… imaginative. The things she could do with her mouth…” Mac blew out a breath through pursed lips, closing her eyes briefly at the thought.

“Talented, was she?” Leigh’s eyes narrowed, and she pressed her lips together.

“Very.”

“Well, maybe we should see if I can help you relive that moment too, darling,” she purred, pushing against Mac’s shoulders to rise above her on the bed. “Let’s see…” She prowled over Mac, knees straddling Mac’s hips. “Perhaps I’ll start with your mouth.” She dropped her head to take Mac’s lips voraciously, her tongue sweeping inside in a fast, hard pass before she pulled away.

“No, that’s not enough. I think I need to spend some time on the rest of you.” Lowering her mouth, she sucked strongly at the juncture between Mac’s neck and shoulder; Mac felt the suction all the way down her spine, her nipples pebbling and her back arching in pleasure.

Lifting her mouth, Leigh licked the small red spot she’d created, then continued to Mac’s chest. She stroked her mouth down one of Mac’s collarbones and up the other, the smooth wet skin of the inside edges of her lips like satin against Mac’s skin. Mac shuddered at the sensation, her legs shifting between Leigh’s; she didn’t have enough room to bend her knees the way she wanted to, so she squeezed her thighs together as her tension grew.

Mac could feel Leigh’s breath gusting against her skin as she moved her mouth down to linger over Mac’s breasts; craning her neck, Mac watched Leigh open her mouth over one of her nipples and deliberately breathe out. The heat of her breath washed over Mac, and her nipples tightened in response. When Leigh put the flat of her tongue along the lower curve of Mac’s breast, dragging it up to her nipple, Mac moaned; when she sucked Mac’s nipple into the warmth of her mouth and added pressure, Mac groaned and raised her hands to cup Leigh’s breasts, trapping Leigh’s nipples between her fingers and squeezing lightly.

Leigh switched breasts, her tongue trailing across the space between them and flicking the tip of Mac’s nipple before swirling her tongue around it and drawing it into her mouth, and suckling deeply. Mac couldn’t keep her hips from shifting, pressing on the insides of Leigh’s thighs.

With a glance up at Mac’s face, Leigh released her nipple and continued down to press kisses along the center line of Mac’s belly. As she pushed backward, releasing Mac’s thighs, Mac bent her knees, catching one with her hand to hold herself open; Leigh took that as the invitation it was intended to be and trailed her tongue down the tendons that connected Mac’s thighs to her mons, burying her nose in the thatch of red hair that covered Mac’s mound. Mac gasped out her name as Leigh licked her again, this time sliding the flat of her tongue along Mac’s labia before sliding between them to fasten her lips around Mac’s clitoral hood.

Back arching, Mac moaned, and Leigh redoubled her efforts, sliding her thumbs into the fleshy lips of Mac’s sex and opening her for the feasting. Mac lifted her other knee as well, planting both feet hard on the bed to keep herself open; she buried her hands in Leigh’s hair, holding her in place as Leigh’s tongue went to work. The sensation of Leigh alternately licking delicately and pressing Mac’s clit with the hardened tip of her tongue was exquisite. Leigh took her time, mapping the contours of Mac’s sex in ways that felt both familiar and new.

Mac writhed beneath her attentions, one hand lifting to squeeze her own breast as the pressure within her body built.  When Leigh moved her thumbs to press against Mac’s clit and pressed her tongue into Mac’s body, the tension snapped, bowing Mac’s back and pulling her thighs taut against Leigh’s ears as she shook with release.

“How did I do?”

Mac raised her suddenly very heavy head to see Leigh looking up her body, a smirk on her beautiful face and her tongue coming out to lick her lips.

“I think you could give Beryl a run for her money,” Mac responded breathlessly. With a laugh, Leigh crawled back up the bed again, pulling the covers with her to cover them both as she nestled back against Mac’s side with a tender kiss.

“Tomorrow, you can tell me about your first time.” Mac folded her arms around Leigh as they settled down for sleep.

Leigh chuckled and pressed a kiss to Mac’s shoulder. “She doesn’t hold a candle to my last.”


End file.
